


Shut Up Solo

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 10 max, Drabble, Established Relationship, I mean short, LIKE RUSHED, M/M, Non-beta read, Rushed, Short, but it's enough to get my imagination running, cute...kinda, for funnn, it's cheesy too, like really, my sister came up with the idea, not accurate, written in like 5 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Basically Han being cheesy as fuck and Luke being a grumpy cinnamon roll. </p><p>My sister came up with the idea. Maybe she got it from tumblr... no idea</p><p>WARNING: NOT ACCURATE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Basically:
> 
> "Luke I am your Boyfriend"
> 
> *Han, Chewie and Leia laugh"
> 
> *Luke glares*
> 
> "Shut up "
> 
> And in Han's prespective, kinda third persony

It happens when their on the _Millennium Falcon._ Their sitting and playing a game of Sabacc, well more like Leia and Luke playing with Chewie and him watching. 

See, it started this way. Chewie and him were talking, which led to an argument, which eventually led to a bet. Chewie had said that between Luke and Leia, Luke would win a game of Sabacc. Han objected. Sure his boyfriend was adorable, perfect, sweet, smart and not to mention hot (really all qualities for a perfect partner), but he's also naive. Now. He's not saying Luke would lose the game against Leia. But the princess is all about tactics and plus she has more hands on experience. Back to the point. To prove that the other was wrong Chewie proposed they make them play to see, and Han agreed.

It wasn't hard to get them to agree. A few choice words, hints and the they're-way-better-than-you bomb, the twins agreed. 

And now he realised his mistake on not believing his boyfriend. Because Luke's winning, and Leia's not. So he being the skilled smuggler he decided to distract Luke. And the first thing that pops up in his head seems effective. So he decides to use it. 

He schools his face into the one he uses for business and clears his throat, no response, he tries again and this time all three of them actually look up. 

"Luke..."

"Yeah, Han?", Luke replies looking adorable as fuck, and yeah he's going to regret this.\

"I am your boyfriend", there's a short pause before Leia and Chewie burst out laughing. 

Han wants to laugh too, until he sees Luke's face. 

"Han, shut up", Luke huffs out, expression clouding over. 

 

He loses the bet.

 

And he knows he's not getting laid tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> THE QUOTE: "Luke I am your Father" is actually "No, I am your father"... but I felt like doing the misquoted one soooo.


End file.
